destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
OMM Vaeril Metharian
Of Monsters & Men Campaign OM&M Character List ' Character Name: '''Vaeril Metharian. '''Age: '''45. '''Gender: '''Male. '---------------------------''' Titles: 'None Currently. '''Alignment: '''Neutral. '''Sovereign Deity: 'Pandora, Goddess of Chaos. 'Race: 'Wood Elf. '-------------------------' 'Class: 'Sorcerer Class. 'Specialization: 'Primal Magic - Red Gamut. 'Level: '''1. (!add +1 if transfered to INII.) '--------------------------''' 'Health: '''22/22 '''Mana: '''28/28 '''Fatigue: '''0/16 '--------------------------''' '''Initiative: 20 Carrying Capacity: 16w. Currency: Currently 28 coins. '-''-----------------------------' Strength: '''6. '''Dexterity: 10. Endurance: '''6. '''Intelligence: 10. Willpower: 9. Charisma: '10. '-------------------------------''' '''History: Vaeril was born in Eastern Tyria in the Whispering Woods to a common Wood Elf family of tailors, and although he was accepted with open arms as all Wood Elves accept their children... Little did they know that their son was destinted to learn a Gamut, and not a Gamut they intended. At a young age, Vaeril had the ability to control fire, and make it as well as if out of nothing, at first it was nothing noticeable.... A small spark here and there, maybe an ember or two. During this time, Vaeril learned about the many different cultures and religions in Norrik, as well as being taught how to read and write by his parents. He hated having to sit down and listen, so instead his parents taught him by showing him examples phyiscally, instead of mentally. Vaeril learned faster this way, and although he loved reading, he hated being forced to read. But the tricks and pranks eventually caught up to Vaeril, and one of the village mages found Vaeril burning sheets of blank papers for fun, then putting the ash in the fireplace. The mage exposed this to his parents. His parents were furious that he did not tell them he knew magic, and it made them even more irritated to learn that their son, of all the Gamuts, had a natural affinity for the Red Gamut, not the traditional Green Gamut. The mages in the village helped teach Vaeril how to control his Gamut and expand on it, but they did not take him away from his family for long periods of time, for they feared that the emotional detachement and lack of a support would cause Vaeril to be unstable. Vaeril was thankful for that, but not for the training the mages put him through. Day after day they tried to train the Red Gamut out of Vaeril, and replace it with the Green Gamut. This however, made Vaeril's Red Gamut build up to the point of it getting stronger, and more attached to the boy. The then gave up trying to even teach the boy against his nature, and instead tried to teach him the best way they could; trial and error. Several burned houses later... Vaeril at the age of 28, learned how to control his powers. Yet he still had much to learn from his Gamut, as he just learned how to control it like breathing. Since none of the mages in his village knew Red, and only Green, he knew he had to leave the village. Before he left, his parents gave him an amulet that belonged to his father; a wolf skull made from wood, with wood beads as the necklace to hold it. Vaeril's mother gave him a full set of traveling clothes for her son, as well as a red scarf, and a red sash to wear around his waist. Thanking his parents for these gifts, he left his childhood home. He traveled from Wood Elf village to Wood Elf village, finding no Red Gamut users. Eventually he came to the conclusion that his best chance was to do something stupid, dangerous, but fun; go into a Human town. Vaeril traveled from his forest to learn more about the Red Gamut, quickly he found a Human town that boasted a number of Gamut users. It was Lazuras town. In Lazuras, he met an old Red Gamut user whom he made a deal with, he would work 10 years for the man, doing whatever he needed doing and act as his bodyguard during that time. In return, the old man, whose name was Raeynald, would teach him everything he knew about the Red Gamut. Raeynald refused for 7 times during a period of 2 months, finally.... Vaeril asked an 8th time and this finally drove Raeynald to the edge, he threw a firebolt at Vaeril to scare him away. Vaeril smiled and tried to control it. He almost did too... but the old man's experience and sheer willpower was too much and he was thrown against a wall. Impressed that he managed to brunt the most of the blast, as it didn't even singe his hands, Raeynald reluctantly agreed to the deal. Raeynald was a shrewd, and bitter old man. But he was smart, wise, and experienced, so Vaeril had little choice but to deal with it. Raeynald was not a very kind teacher, and it was even more unlucky for Vaeril because Raeynald was deeply in debt with a small gang of thugs that simply spent their time in a tavern. Raeynalds thinking was; either Vaeril is killed, and he can deny ever knowing the boy and save 10 years of wasting his life teaching a boy with no talent, or Vaeril would dominate the thugs and show a bit of promise.... A bit. That did not take too long, a year after Vaeril was settled and begun his training, the thugs came knocking on Raeynalds door. Raeynald, glad that they found someone else for about a year to pester, happily let them in. The message was simple, pay or they would break Raeynalds legs. Raeynald, acting like a wizzand, poor and senile old man, told the thugs that Vaeril was a 'new guy' in town, and was extorting him first, and he refused to pay 2 people. Vaeril, at a loss for words, simply stared dumbly at the thugs as they drew their rusted swords. Vaeril tried to calm them down.... But to no avail, as one of the thugs attacked. Luckily it was only 3 thugs that he was facing so maybe he wouldn't get killed.... right? The thug swung like a madman, no restraint or skill in his moves and even Vaeril could see that, as one of his friends in the village was a village milltia. Using just his fists he disarmed the man and knocked him out, then finally the other two decided to jump in. They were even angerier than the first one, Vaeril hid behind a counter and several pieces of furniture, trying to calm these two down so he didn't hurt them. Or vice versa. Finally, Vaeril grew tired of trying to be nice, and shot fire from his hands at the thugs. The thugs, of course, were not expecting this, and were flung out Raeynald's home. One through the window, the other through the door. The thug Vaeril fought first had finally come to, and the trio, in fear of Vaeril's Red Gamut, fled. Before Vaeril could even begin to insult Raeynald, Raeynald told him that he would now begin training Vaeril in earnest. This threw Vaeril off, as the training was already difficult as it was. Raeynald though, told the boy that he had confidince in him, a suprising thing, coming from the old man. "But one thing," Raeynald said softly. "fix my window and my door!" He said in his always pleasent, yelling voice. Vaeril was back to training. For the next 9 years, Vaeril trained under Raeynald without mercy and without any shortcuts. Vaeril became a very skilled mage, but Raeynald also taught him how to fight with his head, not just his muscle. Teaching him to use his enviroment and not always rely on spells, foresee what will happen in batle, and plan for any and all possiblities. After the full 10 years had passed, Vaeril said farewell to the old man, Raeynald, and left Lazarus. For the next 7 years, Vaeril did odd jobs and lived from one job to the next, mostly traveling with the caravans across Tyria to learn how to make some money and how to not get gutted while on the road. Now he is wandering alone, waiting for the next adventure.... Description Occupation: '''None. '''Goals: To live a good life, hopefully settle down in a nice, peaceful forest. And not burn down anything. Likes/Hates: '''Loves testing himself, enjoys a good story and often inquires into books of all kinds. Has a natural love for the forest, even though he has Red Gamut skills. He absolutly hates people who use violence to get their own way, and hates using violence himself, prefering to instead talk things out. Violence is such a waste of energy after all. '''Personality: Seemingly a pacifist, but quick to act should he be in danger. Wise when he wants to be, but usually carefree and lazy. He often avoids people who he think will lead to trouble. Be they good or evil. Family: '''The Metharian family, a commoner family of Wood Elves in Eastern Tyria. '''Talents: Thinking, investigation, reading in a short amount of time with the ability to call on that knowledge at any time, even if it's a year later. Can sneak, but not as well as a trained professional. He is very persausive, as his voice is calming, yet deep and commanding. '--------------------------' Equipment Headgear: 'Tattered Hood, Torn Crimson Scarf. '''Chestarmor: 'Attire (1+ Charisma) (+0 Armor) '''Hands: '''Leather Fingerless gloves. '''Back: Belt: Torn Crimson Sash. Legwear: Tattered Pants. Footwear: 'Tattered Leather Boots. '----------------''' 'Amulet: ' Slot: Amulet, Trinket 1-2 (No Requirements) (Cursed; Can not be unequipped) Effects: (+1 to MR against all Black Gamut spells and effects.) (-1 from maximum Fatigue, and Mana.) Value: (2.50ƒ) '''Ring 1: Ring 2: Ring 4: '------------------' Left Hand: Torch Right Hand: '---------------------------' Other Equipment: '''x3 Potions, '''Trinket 1: Coinpurse Trinket 2: '''Amulet of Dark Defense Inventory: Wooden Wolf's Skull - A wooden carving of a wolfs skull, that he carries around on wood beaded necklace. x3 Potions, '''Abilities. Primal: Red Gamut: '''Immolate, Firebolt, Touch '''Spellsword: to Hand Mastery Arcane Mastery: Channeling -- Theme Song: Burn My Shadow Away - UNKLE. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDleI-vm7z4 -- Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated